dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Majora
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = Quitela (superior) Kuru (superior) Cognac (superior) Ganos (teammate) Damon (teammate) Nink (teammate) Shosa (teammate) }} Majora (マジョラ, Majora) is a blind warrior from Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance He bears resemblance to a green Fennec fox. He wears a purple robe with golden zippers and very long sleeves. He wears blue pants with bandages on his legs leading to his black shoes. He wears 2 hooped earrings on his right ear. His eyes are always closed, as he states he has lost his eyesight a long time ago. Personality Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga After Shosa was defeated, Majora began to approach Krillin and 18 to fight. As he charged, Krillin used his solar flare which, to Krillin and his wife's shock, did nothing. After kicking the two to the ground, 18 noticed his blindness. As Majora explained this, Krillin convinced 18 to let him fight Majora alone. As 18 watched, Krillin and Majora fought, evenly matched due to Majora's heightened sense of smell. Thinking fast, Krillin took off one of his shoes and threw it at Majora hitting him square in the nose. Because of the stench from Krillin's shoe, Majora's sense of smell threw him off and Majora was unable to recover from it. Krillin sent him over the edge, and Majora was eliminated from the tournament. He was then comforted by Shosa after being eliminated. Power Majora was around the same level of power as Android 18 and Krillin. He is blind, using his extremely heightened sense of smell to compensate. His smell is good enough for him to be able to tell exactly when Krillin started moving again. His blindness also protects him from the effect of Krillin's Solar Flare x100. This heightened smell turned out to be his downfall however as Krillin stunned him by throwing his stinky shoe onto Majora's nose and blew him off the stage with a Kamehameha. Majora's fighting style relies mostly in kicks, similar to Basil. Techniques and Abilities * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Enhanced Scent - Because of his blindness, his sense of smell is greatly improved, allowing him to fight on par with other fighters. Voice actors *Japanese: Mitsuo Iwata *English: TBA Battles *Majora vs. Krillin and Android 18 *Majora vs. Krillin Gallery Trivia *Despite being blind, his appearance in the opening shows his eyes open. *Despite being based on a Fennec fox, he ironically relies more on his sense of smell than his enhanced hearing. *Majora may be a play off of the English word Major, a term used in military hierchy. His pun seems more obvious than Shosa's pun since both names are based off the same word. *Majora's roars when attacking are akin to that in Hokuto no Ken series. References Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Males